Receiver deghosting for seismic streamer data is a data processing challenge in geophysical prospecting. As the air-water interface is a strong reflector for pressure waves, upgoing seismic waves are reflected downward at the air-water interface and then further propagate back into the water where they interfere with an existing seismic wavefield at the seismic streamer locations. This effect is referred to as the “Receiver Ghost” effect in marine streamer data acquisition, causes distortions of both phase and amplitude, and normally a representative notch can be observed in the frequency spectrum of the recorded signals.